


Together in Paris

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [10]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Faith Lives AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>We all know that Jamie can't sing to save his life - imagine a story where, for whatever reason, he has to sing something to save his (or Claire's) life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frogs, Scots, and Everything in Between

The sound of retching echoed down the hall that led to the main bed chambers. Jamie’s brow furrowed and he set off at a run. 

“Claire?” he called; the sound of more retching was his answer. “Claire!” he yelled again, skidding to a halt outside his chambers as Fergus opened the door carrying Faith. 

“DA!” Faith gurgled, followed but several incoherent baby babbles. 

Jamie smiled, reached down and plucked the girl from her adoptive bother’s grasp. “Hi mo nighean donn. Where’s yer Mam? Hmm?”

“Milady—Mother Claire,” Fergus corrected himself, “Is not feeling so well Mil—”  
Jamie quirked an eyebrow. Fergus blushed and smiled sheepishly, “Da. She will not come out of your chambers and refuses to let go of the spare chamberpot.” 

Jamie nodded, “Weel, if she wilna come out, then I’ll have to go to her.” He looked down at Faith as the girl continued to babble away—telling her Da the most interesting story only she could understand—and kissed her forehead. “Watch yer sister for me, aye? I’ll hopefully no’ be too long.” 

With a wink and a smile, Jamie passed his daughter back to Fergus. The little girl furrowed her brows, gave a “harrumph” of dissatisfaction, and started to babble away to Fergus. 

“Aye, Mi—Da. I shall.”

Just as Jamie turned to open the door, he watched as Fergus carried Faith down the hall, Faith’s wee hand smacking Fergus’s cheek every so often so that he paid attention to her and then continued her babbling. 

Jamie couldn’t contain his smile.

As Jamie entered the room, the sound of Claire’s retching became louder. He found her curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. 

“Claire!” Jamie exclaimed, eyes wide and full of concern. He gently gripped her shoulders as she breathed deeply. He noticed that her shift was soaked through with sweat. 

“Mo ghraidh, should I send for a healer? Mother Hildegarde? Master Raymond?”

She waved a hand and then laid it on his; she trembled and her palms were cold and clammy. “No,” she said, “I’m fine, honestly Jamie. In an hour or two this should pass…I hope.” The last statement she breathed out in no more than a whisper. Jamie wasn’t sure if he was intended to hear it, but it did nothing to quell the growing anxiety he felt. 

“Please, Sassenach. Let me do something that will help ye,” he implored. 

She smiled up at him, her hand moving from his to touch his face. “Could you fetch me my medicine box? I may have a few things that can help stop the nausea, but there’s really nothing more you can do. You’ve already done your part in all this.” Claire stated dismissively, taking Jamie aback.  
“What do ye mean, I’ve already done my part? Have I brought home a sickness ye can catch? Christ, Sassenach I’m so sorry.” 

He knelt down beside her and clutched her head to his chest and began to smooth her hair back soothingly, whispering in Gaelic as he went. 

She laughed, “No, silly man.”

He was puzzled, but she quickly answered his questioning gaze. Leaning back, she grabbed his hand, pulled it to her abdomen and held it there. 

She smiled brightly as the dawning of understanding crossed his face. 

“Ye mean?” he asked, looking down at where his hand rested.

She tilted his head up and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. 

“A bairn?” 

She nodded again. “Yes, I’m pregnant.”

Jamie smiled larger than he had before; tears streamed down his face as he comprehended everything. He laughed and yelled in excitement then leaned down and kissed her, hard. His love pouring out of him in the kiss. 

“I’m so verra happy, mo Sorcha. First ye agree to marry me, then wee Faith, yer selflessness in taking Fergus in and now this, this miracle of a bairn. I’m no’ sure how I deserve ye, but am so verra thankful that God gave ye to me.” Jamie lifted Claire up and swung her around kissing her soundly yet again. 

She pushed on his shoulders in muffled protest. Scrambling out of his grasp, Claire flung herself to the floor and at the chamber pot just in time. 

Jamie ran to her side and held her hair back while rubbing her back. “I’m sorry, Sassenach, I didna mean to make ye ill again.”

“It’s…not…your…fault,” she said breathlessly, her face red from the exertion. “You don’t need to stay with me through this.”

“Is this all from the bairn?” he asked in shock. She feebly nodded. 

“Go. I’m sure you have things you can do. Maybe Murtagh could watch Fergus and Faith and you can get some downtime of your own in.” 

“Ach, Sassenach, I couldna leave ye here alone in such a state.”

“Go,” she demanded. He kissed her brow once more, caressed her still flat belly and bounded out of the room, buoyed with happiness.

 

“Jamie, lad what has gotten into ye? Yer grinnin’ like a mad man,” Murtagh exclaimed, as Jamie bounded into the room, his smile bright and unwavering.

“Claire is with bairn again! I didna believe after the scares of almost losing her and Faith the last time it would ever be possible again!” Jamie gripped Murtagh’s shoulder in elation. 

Murtagh’s scruffy, bearded face crinkled into a smile; his heart filled with pride and joy for the lad. Abandoning the ledgers he said, “Aye, that’s a bonnie reason to put a smile on yer face! What’s say we celebrate?” 

He slapped the younger man’s shoulder and led him out of the apartment. Jamie grinned and bounced every so often as the two men walked down the street to the closest tavern. 

“Two of yer finest whisky. We’ve reason to be celebratin’!” Murtagh yelled to the barman. 

Jamie sat at a table. His grin seeming to be a permanent fixture on his face. The other patrons of the tavern gave him curious glances, but he couldn’t be bothered by their stares; his heart was too light and happy with the news of another bairn. Another member of the family, another person for him to protect, take care of, and teach…another person to love. Claire brought so much love to his life that he overflowed with it. 

“Can ye believe it man?” Jamie beamed as Murtagh sat down and handed him his dram. “Another bairn!”

“Aye!” Murtagh slugged him again on the shoulder. “Perhaps this time a lad, eh?” 

Murtagh lifted up his mug and Jamie enthusiastically met it in the air, whisky sloshing over their hands. Quickly finishing off the first dram, Murtagh ordered more rounds for Jamie and himself, letting the joyous news overtake them. 

Murtagh drained the dram the moment it touched his lips, the drunken stupor only enhancing his happiness for his godson. 

“Another!” Jamie drunkenly slurred, with a smile.

The barman sent two more drams out to the drunken Scottish men. They were posing no threat to his customers and so long as they paid for their drinks, he would make a pretty penny off the pair of them. 

When the next dram arrived, instead of gulping, Jamie took a sip of the alcohol and turned to Murtagh, “What if it isna a lad?”

“Weel, then ye’ll have yer hands full with bonnie,” he hiccupped, “bonnie lassies. A toast!”

Jamie raised his glass, but Murtagh chose to stand. Staggering, Jamie got to his feet, and not to be outdone, stood atop the bench. Murtagh joined him and then went one step further to the top of the table. He raised his arms and yelled, “Ye good frogs of Paris! Ye may no’ be Scotsmen, but tonight we celebrate the occasion of a new bairn! Je suis prest!”

The men in the tavern looked at the funnily dressed, drunken, bearded man in confusion. The words slurred together in a tongue they did not understand until the very end, brokenly shouted, but shouted as a cry of elation.

Jamie stood next to Murtagh and threw his arm around his godfather’s shoulders, both of them unsteady as whisky sloshed from their drams. Together they looked at each other and began to sway together and loudly belt a folk song from their home about love. They sloshed their whisky while trying to tap to the beat only heard in their heads, as the crowd of patrons booed. 

“Les deux d'entre vous, dehors!” the enraged barman shouted as Jamie and Murtagh fell from the table laughing, breaking furniture as they fell. “En dehors!” he shouted again, this time shoving them out the door. 

Falling into the cobbled streets, Murtagh pulled Jamie up and exasperatedly said, “I dinna ken what’s wrong with that particular frog!”

Jamie grinned and slapped his godfather’s back. “It was probably from yer poor singing! Ye sound as tone deaf as a horse!” 

Murtagh grunted, “Weel, I dinna ken what ye are speaking of either. Both of us are no’ half bad when it comes to singing the sweet melodies of the Gaelic songs! The frogs just dinna ken how to appreciate it!”

“Aye!” Jamie agreed as they stumbled back down the streets, getting turned around—twice—before finally making their way back to the apartment. 

Murtagh tripped over the entry table and sent up a curse. The house was silent and every sound echoed eerily.

“Murtagh!” The fierce whisper yell of Suzette came from behind them. Murtagh swung around and knocked the fixture on the wall to the ground with a clatter. 

“Suzette! Come, let me love you!” he said in Gaelic as she huffed and slapped away his hands.

“Non! You smell like swine and piss. You’ll no be sleeping with me until you’ve cleaned and sobered up. Shoo!” she huffed, ushering him back to the servants quarters to draw him a bath. 

Jamie continued to hum and sway to the tunes of many a song his Mam had once sang to him as a bairn. He couldna contain his joy or the idea of teaching these tunes to Fergus, Faith and the new bairn when the time came. Jamie stumbled into the main bed chambers as he attempted to pull off his boots, landing face first into the bed next to Claire. 

He looked up and saw her still sleeping and couldn’t resist her lips. Kissing her sloppily, he hummed a tune and ran his face from hers down to her navel, planting another sloppy kiss just above the growing child. 

Claire awoke to the timbre of Jamie’s voice vibrating against her stomach, a tune that made her wince seemed to be coming from his mouth. 

“Jamie?”

“Ah! Mo Sorcha! Tha gaol agam ort!” was all she could make out as he switched from speaking to singing again, rolling his head across her stomach. 

“Jamie, you need to stop.”

He shook his head, smiled and began a louder chorus of the song he had been singing, into the folds of her shift. 

“Honestly Jamie! If you keep singing you’ll wake Faith. Now stop it this instant!”

Jamie’s head lolled to the side and he grinned up at her. “Let her wake! I intend to teach her this tune all the same! She’ll be a bonnie singer, just like her Da!”

He then continued his song while Claire winced. “Yes, well, I wouldn’t say bonnie, love. More… abhorrent.”

Jamie looked up at Claire in shock, the first time that night his smile gone as he dropped his jaw. “Claire!”

“Well it’s the truth, you’re tone deaf and you know it. If you weren’t so drunk, you know you never would have sung in the first place.”

“Murtagh and I were kicked out of the tavern down the way because of our singing. The people here canna recognize real music when they hear it!” he murmured… or thought he murmured. All Claire heard was muffled slurred syllables strung together that made no sense to her. 

She smiled and played with his hair, “Sleep, my Jamie,” she whispered and kissed his forehead. “We’ll speak more in the morning.”

He never heard her; he slept as he lay, head at an awkward angle against her stomach, one hand stretched out covering one of her breasts, the other protectively beside his head over their unborn child, one boot off and the other dangling halfway off his foot. 

She laughed at the sight, but settled herself in and fell asleep like her husband, smiles stretched across their faces.


	2. Older Brother, Older Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fergus teaching wee Faith French please! Pretty please?? And maybe Claire and Jamie watching from the doorway? Because LOVE.

Fergus sat crossed legged on the floor, Faith seated similarly in front of him. Her look was of intense concentration that so similarly reflected that of her mother’s. Her lips moved and tongue rolled over the strange syllables she was desperately trying to recite.

“ _Non, ma petite soeu_ r! Add your ‘r’, really roll it,” Fergus corrected the small child. “Now, _ma petite soeur_ , who am I?”

“ _Mon frère_ ,” came the small voice, only it sounded more like ‘mahn fair’.

“ _Oui! Better, ma petite! Beaucoup mieux_. I am your brother! Your ‘ _frère_ ’!” He reached over and picked up the little girl and pulled her onto his lap, tickling her as he complimented her.

The sound of Faith’s giggles rang through the house. No servant could resist a smile as the two young Frasers bonded and Milady and Milord stood just out of sight watching the tender moment.

Jamie pulled his wife tight to his side in the doorway and lay a hand on the larger than average swell of their unborn child. Claire nuzzled into his side, smiling from ear to ear at the sound of Fergus and Faith’s combined giggles.

“I knew he would make the perfect older brother.” Claire sighed happily, watching as Fergus continued to tickle Faith.

“Aye, that ye did, Sassenach. He was meant to find us.” Jamie whispered into her loose hair, slowly caressing the swell of her stomach.

“I canna wait to see how Fergus will be with the new bairn; Faith as well. They’ll be braw older siblings like the ones I had. I ken it’ll be trying at times, but so much joy. I love a full home, Sassenach, and ye’ve given me that.” Jamie kissed Claire’s forehead, and she gripped his shirt tugging him down so that he could kiss her properly.

“I’ve never had a large family until I met you and now with the children…I—” she broke off, choked up on emotion. “I couldn’t imagine a better life, and that is thanks to you, Jamie.”

She stroked his cheek tenderly; thankful for the man she loved.

They both gazed at each other and then turned their attentions to the children again.

Fergus held up a finger and asked Faith, “How many fingers, _ma soeur_?”

The little girl giggled and clapped. “Aon!” the little girl squealed. In neither English or French, she chose to say one as her Da had taught her, in Gaelic.

Fergus furrowed his brows and shook his head. “ _Non, ma petite, en français s'il vous plaît_.”

Faith stared at him in confusion and shook her head, her bottom lip jutting out because she didn’t understand and didn’t know the answer.

“ _Un_ , sweet Faith, means one. How about this many?” He held up five fingers, one to represent each of their small immediate family—including the unborn bairn.

“Còig! Five!” Faith squealed in delight.

Fergus huffed and shook his head, “ _En français s'il vous plait_ ,” he pleaded again.

Faith chewed on her lower lip and gazed at her palm trying to come up with the word.

“ _C-c-c_ ,” was all she managed. Fergus smiled and nodded.

“Keep going, ma petite, keep going! _C-in-q_ , you can say it, _cinq_!”

The little girl pouted and scrunched her eyebrows together and repeated, “ _Cinq_.”

“ _Tres bon! Ma peitite soeur! Tres bon_!” Fergus exclaimed and pulled her back into his lap.

Fergus grabbed Faith’s hand and wiggled one finger at a time and in a sing-song voice began, “ _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix_!”

Faith giggled and babbled along with Fergus as they sang it together. She only managed a few of the words, her tongue tripping up on sounds she was not used to making.

Jamie watched them with a proud smile on his face and the love in his heart growing. He turned to share in the joy with Claire when he noticed her face had gone white and sweat began to trickle down from her temple.

“Claire?” he whispered, “Mo nighean donn, what’s wrong?”

Claire let out a snort and tried to calm her breathing. “It’s time, Jamie.”

The color that was in Jamie’s face drained instantly; his hands broke out into a cold sweat and he started to shake. “Are ye sure, mo nighean donn? Is it no’ too early?”

Claire braced herself and uttered a small cry, panting as she bent over with the force of the contraction. “Early or not, this one has decided now is the time to make his or her appearance. Get me upstairs will you? I don’t want to scare the children.”

Jamie nodded, swept his wife up into his arms and, as quietly as he could, got her out of the room. During all of this, both Claire and Jamie failed to notice the two brown, curly haired heads that were gazing intently at them.

“Where Mam and Da go, mahn fair? Mam hurt?” Faith’s bright blue eyes gazed up at her brother in concern.

Fergus cupped the back of her head with his hand and began to play with her hair in a soothing way—a way only he could do it to calm Faith down— and whispered to her, “Shh, _ma petite_ , shhh. Mam will be fine. Da is going to look after her and take care of her.”

For the first time, Fergus’s soothing didn’t help. “No! Want Mam!” Faith screeched into Fergus’s ear.

He winced and nodded. “I know you do, ma petite, but we musn’t interfere. Perhaps _Mémé_ Suzette can help us find out what’s wrong?”

Faith screamed in his ear again, “No! Want Mam! Mam need Fwaith! No want _Mémé_! No want Seanair! WANT MAM!”

Fergus tightened his grip on his sister and conceded. “Alright we’ll go find Mam and Da, but I don’t think there is anything we can do to help. We may have to leave them be.”

Faith began to wail, big tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

They found Claire and Jamie in their bedroom. Standing bent over, Claire was gripping the bedpost and Jamie was behind her gently rubbing the small of her back.

“Fergus!” Jamie called out, “What are ye doin’ here, mo chridhe, and with yer sister?”

Fergus looked at the scene before him and did not release his grip on the violently struggling sister he held. “Faith wanted _Maman_. She would not stop screaming or crying unless I brought her here.”

Jamie nodded and looked at the wild-eyed look in his daughter’s face as she tried desperately to free herself from her brother’s grasp.

“MAM!” she wailed when she saw Claire.

“You can, oft, let her go Fergus,” Claire breathed out as a contraction hit her.

As soon as Faith’s feet hit the floor she was off at a sprint to her mother’s side. The little girl wrapped herself around her mother’s leg, and said, “Mam have an ouchie?”

Claire patted her daughter’s head and smiled. “Yes, my darling. I do have an ouchie, but all will be alright.”

Not reassured, Faith poked at Claire’s legs and stomach—whispering apologies to her sibling when she poked him or her—then she stood at her father’s side and raised her arms wanting to be picked up. Puzzled, Jamie picked up his daughter and watched in shock as she bent over and poked at Claire’s back.

“Where it hurt, Mam? I make it better.”

“Ahhhh!” Claire screamed out as another contraction hit; Faith started patting her lower back trying to help.

“I make better, Mam. I make better!” Faith said, her little voice full of determination.

Claire’s heart swelled with pride, as did Jamie’s, but now was not the time to dwell upon the type of person—and healer—Faith may become. Now the bairn was on their way and nothing could prevent it.

Fergus was startled and jumped as Suzette slammed the doors open, Mother Hildegarde and Master Raymond close at her heels.

“In here,” she said over her shoulder, guiding them to the bed where Claire still clutched the bed post. “ _Elle a été comme ça pendant un court moment_. The _petit enfant_ seems to be coming earlier and faster than expected.”

“ _Oui_!” Mother Hildegarde exclaimed as she noticed the lower set of Claire’s belly. “It won’t be long now.”

Master Raymond went to Claire’s side and helped guide her to the bed. “Come now, Madonna. Your little ones will be here soon. We must not delay.”

“Jamie!” Claire said, in fear.

“I’m no’ going anywhere, mo nighean donn. I’ll be right here wi’ ye the entire time,” he said and kissed her.

“ _Non_! That will not do!” Mother Hildegarde protested, “You and these children need to leave at once! Let us take care of your wife.”

She saw Jamie go to protest and held a hand up stopping him, “Let us care for your wife and the unborn child. Trust us to see it safely into the world and your wife safely recovered with it. You have the burden of keeping your two already born children calm and out of our way. Please, Lord Broch Tuarach, heed your _famille_. They will need you.”

Jamie looked distraught as he gripped Faith closer to his chest. He desperately wanted to stay with Claire, but he knew Faith and Fergus needed him. With reluctance, he nodded, kissed Claire one more time and said, “I’ll be waiting, mo ghraidh. I canna wait to meet our bairn.”

“I love you, Jamie,” Claire said as Jamie ushered Fergus out the door.

In the hall, Faith began to cry for her Mam again. Nothing seemed to be able to soothe her.

“ _Ma petite soeur_!” Fergus called out, minimally gaining her attention. She rubbed an eye but kept crying as she turned to him.

“ _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines. Sonnez les matines. Ding, dong, ding. Ding, dong, ding_ ,” Fergus sang, once which grabbed her attention.

“Sing with me, _ma petite_!” He took the words slower and together the fumbled through the song until Faith’s eyes began to droop and she fell asleep heavily on her father’s chest.

“Milord!” Suzette said, her head peeking through the door.

“Claire? The bairn?” Jamie asked nervously, jumping to his feet—careful not to jostle Faith too much.

Suzette’s grinned widened. “ _Oui_ , Milord. All _trois_ are doing well.”

“ _Trois_ …Three… All three of them?” Jamie staggered but lurched for the door.

Claire sat propped up against the headboard, a bairn in each arm, each swaddled tight in clean linens.

“Claire,” Jamie’s voice broke and disappeared on her name.

She reached a hand out, beckoning him over. “Jamie, come meet your son and your daughter.”

“My—my,” Jamie began to sob.

Faith, jolted awake from Jamie’s crying screamed, “Mam!”

Two twin squeals erupted on either side of Claire. “Shh, Faith. You’ll startle them.”

“ _Maman_! You are alright?” Claire smiled as Fergus pushed his way to the bed. His eyes went wide. “Two babies, Maman! You carried two!”

Claire laughed and smiled at him. “Yes Fergus. Can you handle being a big brother to two more?”

Fergus squared his shoulders and nodded. “ _Oui, Maman_!” He looked over at Faith, “Look _ma petite soeur, deux petits bébés_!”

“ _Bébés_!” Faith squealed and clapped her hands. “Mam’s ouchie gone now?”

Claire laughed and nodded. “Yes darling girl. Mam’s ouchie is gone.”

“ _Maman_ , Da?” Fergus quietly asked.

“Yes, Fergus?” Claire answered.

“What are their names?”

Claire and Jamie smiled at the tenderness in Fergus’s voice. They looked up at one another and subtly nodded. “Weel Fergus, this is your bràthair, William and—”

“And this is your sister, Brianna.”


	3. La Petite Mort

“Christ,” Jamie uttered low in my ear. “I have to have you, mo nighean donn.”

Turning his face, I kissed him deeply. “Then what are you waiting for?”

His blue eyes gleamed with his arousal and a smirk crossed his lips as he fervently tugged at the belts holding up his kilt. The fabric pooled to the ground by his feet as he roughly kissed me then spun me around tearing at my stays. 

“No! Don’t!” I panted when I felt the cool steel of his dirk on my back. “I don’t have an extra set of laces for the back of this one. You’ve ruined all of the others I had.”

I could hear him smirking when he let out a snort. “Perhaps ye should take that as a clue no’ to wear this type of stay.” 

The sensation of fabric popping free made my corset bounce as Jamie slid the dirk under each row of laces.

“Christ!” he swore in frustration. “Even wi’ the dirk these are no’ coming loose easily.”

It was my turn to smirk. “And whose fault is that I wonder.” I threw a haughty look over my shoulder at him. “I believe it was you that insisted on tying my stays this morning.”

He playfully slapped my ass. “Next time I’ll no tie them so tight!”

“You say that every time—” He cut me off by swinging me around and kissing me. His hands still working on the laces. Finally, they were finished and my corset fell to the ground. Without ceremony he shoved what remaining clothes I had to the ground, hoisting me into his arms. Legs wound around him instinctively as his arousal made torturous pulses against me. 

I whimpered.

“Shh, Sassenach. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of,” Jamie said, making his way down my throat to my chest where he licked and nipped until latching onto my breast. 

“Oh!” I cried, feeling the queer sensation of milk coming to the surface. Jamie smiled against my breast and sucked harder, liquid now freely flowing from my right breast. 

“I didna think it would do that, sorry Sassenach, but I’m no’ going to stop. Unless ye say it’ll be bad for the bairn.” He nuzzled his way over to the left, giving it the same treatment. An electric shock flowed through me as he massaged my right breast as his mouth worked over my left. 

“N-n-no. It’s nor-ormal for this to happen. Do you not remember with Faith then with Brianna and William?” I stuttered out as my legs began to shake and give way. 

“Aye, I do remember, but ye were farther along then; this one is still a wee one. Yer belly is no’ nearly as large as the last time this happened,” Jamie muttered into my skin. His hands inching down my sides to cup my abdomen, then dip inside where I needed him the most.

I let out a breathy moan as he rubbed and thrusted his fingers hard within me. 

“Aye, that’s it mo nighean donn. I mean to make ye scream for me before I take ye fully.”

“Ja--!” I tried to say, but words were lost to me. I shattered around his hand; if I made a noise I don’t know. My world went black and then suddenly spots of color flashed before my eyes as Jamie sheathed himself within me. 

He thrusted with languid, smooth strokes causing me to quiver and shake with each inch of him. I held tight to his neck as he laid me down on our pile of clothes, never once losing our connection. 

“You’re mine, mo nighean donn. Mine and only mine!” he panted over and over, emphasizing each syllable with a thrust. 

“Yes! Yes!” I began to cry out as he increased his pace. He was starting to lose himself and I wasn’t ready for the sensation...yet. I tightened my knees on his waist and rolled. On top, I slowly lowered myself up and down. I braced myself on either side of his head, letting my still leaking breasts to dangle just over his head. Jamie leaned up and captured one in his mouth. 

I threw my head back as the current of arousal spiked at my core as he sucked and massaged.

“Jamie.” I breathed out. “I need-”

“I know, mo nighean donn. I know,” he murmured around my breast. 

He turned us so we were on our sides, his mouth licking its way back up to my own, as he took control of our movements. I let the pleasure roll through me. I began to whimper then scream in pleasure as his hips slapped against mine, the vibrations of it going to my hairline. 

Just as Jamie lost himself with a roar, William and Bree burst into the study. 

“Maman!” 

“DA! What are ye doing to Maman! Ge’ off her! You’re no’ supposed to yell at her!” Willie’s little fists pounded on his father’s back.

“Let. Go. Of. Maman!” he screamed, his fists and feet emphasizing his words.

“Ach! William, seas!!” Jamie grumbled, the aftershocks waning fast and the pleasure that once was there, faded quicker than it has come about

“NO! Stop hurting my Maman, Da!”

“William!” I yelled above his shouting voice. He quickly rushed over to my side. 

“Da hurt you Maman. I heard him scream and he was on top of you! Crushing you!”

I smiled at my brave little boy. “No sweetheart. Your Da did not hurt me in any way. Though you probably just hurt your Da with kicks and punches you just delivered him.”

His head hung down. “Sorry, Da. But ye were hurting Maman, and I couldna let ye hurt her.”

“That’s a brave thing ye did lad, protecting yer Mam, but son, I’ll no’ hurt her. Not ever,” Jamie reassured our son, as the sound of footsteps burst into the room. 

Jamie dropped his head to my shoulder and I refused to let him get up. 

“See! I told ye Fewgus! Da was crushing Mama!” Bree’s voice crashed around us as Fergus’s laugh echoed in the room. 

“Come along petite soeur, petit frère! Maman and Da are fine,” Fergus grabbed his youngest siblings’ shoulders and walked them out of the room. 

“But he was huwting hew, Fewgus!” Bree insisted. 

“Non, petite soeur, he was not,” we heard Fergus say before he slammed the door to the study shut, giving us the illusion of privacy once again. 

Jamie sighed deeply before choking out a laugh. “Willie will be a mighty fine man, Sassenach. Did ye see how determined he was to protect ye?”

“Yes. I do hope Fergus does not explain what was going on in here.”

“Och! They’ve a right to ken their parents still love each other more than anything.” Jamie said kissing my pulse point. 

“Mmm, yes but William and Brianna are only three.”

“Aye? What’s that to do wi’ it? I grew up on a farm and kent the ways of sowing seed before I could walk!” Jamie protested.

“You may have, but they’ve been brought up here without that intimate knowledge of procreation.” 

Jamie snorted and hugged me closer. I felt his arousal start to stiffen within me.

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open as his head came up from my chest, a sly smile stretched from ear to ear. 

“Again? You’re--after we were just--now?” I said bewildered. 

“Aye, Sassenach. Their parents love each other verra much still,” he punctuated with a kiss. I smiled and melted into it. “Come here, and show me how much ye do still love me.”

I laughed and dug my heels into his arse. 

“Always,” I whispered, as he began a punishing pace that had us crying out faster than before.


End file.
